Tastyville
Tastyville is a fictional city where many of Papa Louie's customers live in. The Pizzeria, Burgeria and Taco Mia are all located here. Freezeria is on Calypso Island, Pancakeria is in Maple Mountain, and the Wingeria is in Starlight City. Other buildings of interest are: Pauly's Pepper. Townspeople * Big Pauly - the Pepper Shop owner who supplied Papa Louie with Pepper bombs during the events of the first game. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Franco but lost to Cooper. * Taylor - an African-American boy who brings an MP3 player along with him after Burgeria. He was a wildcard in Papa's Next Chefs and managed to beat Chuck and Greg but lost to Cooper. He won the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2012 with Utah. * Penny - a brown haired girl who loves flowers. She works in the Freezeria with Alberto. In Papa's Next Chefs she quickly lost to Bruna Romano. * Allan - a man who had his look changed during the events of the Burgeria. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Hugo but lost to Timm. * Kingsley - an African-American comedian, who owns his night bistro called Camp Kingsley. He appears in an Ad called "Kingsley's Comedy Tour. * Wally - an elderly man, whose favorite food is anchovies. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Gino Romano but lost to Marty. * Timm - the best dancer in the city. In Papa's Next Chefs, he won to Robby and Allan but lost to James. He didn't go to the Freezeria because he went up to Maple Mountain to calm himself down after quiting his job as a lawyer. * Marty and Maggie - the pair of twins. Marty works with Rita in Burgeria and Maggie works with Mitch in Taco Mia. In Papa's Next Chefs, they both were semi-finalists. Marty won to Mitch and Wally, but lost to Carlo Romano. Maggie won to Rita and Vicky but lost to Cecilia. * Kayla - an African-American singer and music teacher. 5 of her records stormed to the top of Tastyville Music Top 140 Chart. She teaches Clover how to play the piano. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Sue. * Foodini - an obese man who runs a game show after work hours starting in the Pancakeria. * Quinn - represents the Papa Louie franchise in court. She is Forever Closer. * Rita - an Mexican-American girl who works in the burgeria with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Maggie. * Alberto - an Brazilian-American boy who works in Freezeria with Penny. In Papa's Next Chefs, he won to Delivery Boy Roy by a single vote but lost to Carlo Romano. * Edoardo Romano - the Romano Family head. He has two adult children: Bruna and Carlo. His nephew is Gino. * Gino Romano - Edoardo's nephew. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Wally. * Carlo Romano - Edoardo's son. He was a finalist along with Cecilia in Papa's Next Chefs. He won to Kingsley, Alberto and Marty but lost to Cooper. * Bruna Romano - Edoardo's daughter. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Penny but lost to Cecilia. * Doan - a Japanese-American graphic designer who seems to like Creameos. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Connor but lost to James. * Cletus - owns a scrapyard in town and has an assistant in Greg. He lost to his assistant in Papa's Next Chefs. * Nick - a Japanese-American with Mitch as his best friend. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Cooper . He didn't go to the Freezeria. (he was kayakking. * Akari - a Japanese-American who rides a bike. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Peggy. * Tohru - a Japanese-American. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Ivy but lost to Mandi (the game creator's wife). * Mary - is a painter. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Clair but lost to Prudence. She was busy painting during the events of Freezeria. * James - He participated in the Taco Eating Contest but lost quickly due to indigestion. He was a finalist in Papa's Next Chefs. He won to Gremmie, Doan and Timm but lost to Cooper. * Greg - His nicknames are "Tomato Boy" and "Boss". He is one of the leaders in The Kid Brigade. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Cletus (his boss) but lost to Taylor. He didn't go to the Freezeria because he had to take care of the Scrapyard. * Peggy - is a Western American girl who likes hot stuff. She won to Akari, Sue, Utah and Mandi (who had a Wild card) but lost to Prudence. * Jojo - the owner of a really popular cuisine, "Blue Ribbon Dining". He is the food critic in the city. * Cecilia - a Greek-American girl who is an actor. She was a finalist in Papa's Next Chefs along with Carlo Romano. She won to Clover (member of Kid Brigade), Bruna Romano (the only female in the Romano Family) and Maggie but lost to Prudence. * Chuck - works in the Surf Shack, and the Wingeria as a part-time job. * Clover - In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Cecilia. She wasn't able to go to the Pancakeria. (playing in Marty's band as the drummer.) * Clair - an African-American nurse in Tastyville. She works in Tastyville Hospital. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Mary (her son's friend's mother). * Captain Cori - the S.S. Louie captain who takes the tourists to the trips. She is Robby's boss. * Ninjoy - a ninja, as seen in her name. she first appeared in the Freezeria. * Kahuna - is the owner of the Surf Shack. * Connor - a basketball player who plays for Atlanta Georgia, and the tallest customer in game (bar Papa Louie with his hat on). In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Doan. * Cooper - works with Prudence in Pancakeria. He won to Nick, Big Pauly (Crushida Pepper Salesman), Taylor, Carlo Romano and James. He never ordered a sundae in Freezeria but made a cameo during the intro. * Edna - an old lady who is a retired actress. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Vicky. * Franco - an Spanish-American man who has pompadour style hair. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Big Pauly (the Crushida Pepper salesman). * Georgito - own's Georgito's Palace in Starlight City. * Gremmie - In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to James. * Hugo - an Mexican-American man. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quicky lost to Allan. * Lisa - an Spanish-American girl who plays soccer. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Sasha (member of Kid Brigade). * Mindy - an black haired girl who is a popstar. Her sister is Vicky. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Utah. * Mitch - an young man who works in the taco shop with Maggie. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Marty. * Olga - an old nun lady who wears a small hat. In Papa's Next Chefs, she qucikly lost to Mandi Solary. * Rico - an Mexican-American man. He was gonna run a Chiliria but it turns out it was an April Fools Joke. * Robby - a fan of pirates. His boss, Captain Cori, is the S. S. Louie owner. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Timm. * Papa Louie - the Italian chef and main protagonist of the entire series. He owns the Pizzeria with his nephew Roy. * Roy - an local delivery boy who is Papa Louie's nephew. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Alberto. * Sarge Fan! - a boy who is completely obsessed with Sarge. * Sasha - an sweet girl who is a fan of Pizza Monsters. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Lisa but lost to Utah. * Sue - a blonde woman. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Kayla but lost to Peggy. * Vicky - In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Edna but lost to Maggie. * Wendy - the local mechanic from Maple Mountain * Zoe - an African-American girl who is a guitarist. She is the one of the Papa Louie's customers with her parents. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Prudence. * Hank - a Maple Mountain Ranger. * Johnny - Allan's older brother with an bratty personality. * Prudence - She was a winner in Papa's Next Chefs along with Cooper by winning to Zoe, Mary, Mandi Solary (the creator's wife), Cecilia and Peggy. * Yippy - a girl who hikes Maple Mountain and is a Cookie Scout. * Ivy - is a girl with orange hair who first appeared in Papa's Freezeria. * Xandra - a crazy girl who was a closer for 3 games before her twin brother Xolo took her place. * Xolo - is Xandra's twin brother who is a closer in Papa's Wingeria. * Utah - an brown haired girl from Calypso Island. In Papa's Next Chefs, she won to Mindy and Sasha but lost to Peggy. She was the winner of the Blueberry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2012 with Taylor. * Scooter - a tomboy who likes to skateboard. She came in second in the Blueberry Division Papa's Next Chefs 2012. * Professor Fitz - a scientist who teaches students at Tastyville University and is a closer in Papa's Wingeria. * Boomer - a female racer and daredevil who looks kinda similar to Akari. * Skyler - an classy, rich woman from Starlight City. Animals *'Cookie' - Cooper's orange-brown cat. *Pickle - Prudence's poodle with a pink hair bow. *'Daisy' - Xandra's alpaca (which she stole from Alpaca Jack) with a grumpy expression on her face. Category:Ideas Category:Template documentation Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Category templates